Quand tout part en sucette
by Ylalang
Summary: Pièce de théâtreSlash. Harry et drago s'aiment, mais ce dernier est obligé de rompre. Harry est triste et Hermione s'en mêle car elle veut tout arranger. FIC SUSPENDUE
1. Acte I

Disclaimer : tous les persos à JKR

˜

˜

Genre : pièce de théâtre, humour/**parodie**, slash.

˜

˜

˜

˜

˜

**_Quand tout part en sucette_**

_˜_

˜

**ACTE PREMIER**

**Dans le Grand Hall de Poudlard**

_Scène première. − Harry, Draco_

_Harry tenant les mains de Draco_

˜

˜

˜

**Harry**. − Non ! Je refuse de croire ce que tu viens de m'annoncer, Draco ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux, et ose répéter ce que tu viens de dire !

**Draco**. − Il faudra bien que tu entendes raison, Harry ! Nous ne pouvons continuer ainsi !

**Harry**. − C'est tellement injuste ! Je croyais que tu m'aimais !

**Draco**. − Mais je t'aime Harry !

**Harry**. − Alors, pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

**Draco**. − Parce que mes parents, et surtout mon père, ne tolèreront jamais une telle situation.

**Harry**. − Au diable, tes parents !

**Draco**. − Je t'interdis d'être aussi vulgaire, Harry !

**Harry**. − Excuses-moi, Draco. Mais comprends-moi ! Comment veux-tu que je prenne cette rupture ?

**Draco**. − Je suis obligé, Harry. Je suis leur fils unique et−

**Harry**. − Et dire que nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'unir nos corps !

**Draco**. − Harry ? Tu ne m'as ne pas laissé finir.

**Harry**. − Je suis navré, Draco ! Cela doit être l'émotion, sans doute !

**Draco**. − Je disais donc que j'étais leur fils unique et que…qu'ils souhaitaient avoir une descendance.

**Harry**. − Je ne saisi pas, qu'est-ce que tu essaye de me dire.

**Draco**. − Harry, ils vont me marier !

**Harry**. − Comment ? Mais avec qui ?

**Draco**. − Avec Pansy Parkinson.

**Harry**. − Mais c'est une fille !

**Draco**. − Oui, je sais. Mais c'est plus pratique pour avoir des enfants.

**Harry**. − Ce monde est cruel, Draco ! Nous nous étions promis !

**Draco**. − Je le sais mais nous devons cesser toute relation. (_Après avoir entendu quelqu'un venir vers le hall_). Quelqu'un vient ! Je suis désolé, Harry. Jamais je ne t'oublierai ! (_Il s'enfuit du hall_)

˜

˜

˜

˜

_Scène II. − Harry, Hermione_

˜

˜

˜

**Hermione**. − Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu es si pâle ! Tu me sembles bien bouleversé.

**Harry**. − Ah ! Ma pauvre Hermione, je suis si triste ! Je suis le plus malheureux des héros !

**Hermione**. − Allons ! Allons ! Harry, est-ce si grave que cela ?

**Harry**. − Pire encore ! Je n'ai même plus goût à la vie, tu sais. Je ne suis plus qu'un être sans vie, qui erre dans les couloirs froids de cet immense château. Un être esseulé, laissé à la dérive, comme cette noix de coco dans cette publicité moldue. Mais contrairement à elle, jamais je ne me régénérerai ! Jamais!

**Hermione**. − Mais c'est affreux, Harry ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

**Harry**. − Hélas ! Je ne puis.

**Hermione**. − J'insiste !

**Harry**. − Je ne peux vraiment pas !

**Hermione**. − Je ne te forcerai pas, Harry. Si tu ne peux vraiment pas. (_Elle commence à partir_)

**Harry**. − Attends ! Ne t'en vas pas ! Ma vie ne n'intéresse pas ou quoi ! C'est qui le héros ici !

**Hermione**. − Mais tu m'as dit que−

**Harry**. − Qu'importe ce que j'ai dit ! Depuis quand tu écoutes les autres ?

**Hermione**. − Donc, je repose ma question : dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas.

**Harry**. − Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre, Hermione.

**Hermione**. − MAIS TU VAS ME DIRE CE QUI SE PASSE A LA FIN !

**Harry**. − J'aime.

**Hermione**. − …

**Harry**. − Eh ! Oh ! J'ai dit que j'aimais.

**Hermione**. −Je sais bien ! Mais tu aimes quoi, qui!

**Harry**. − L'être le plus délicieux que cette Terre ait accueilli ! (_Il le dit en prenant les mains de Hermione_)

**Hermione**. − Oh Harry ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt !

**Harry**. − Je ne savais pas si tu aurais une assez grande ouverture d'esprit, Hermione.

**Hermione**. − Une grande ouverture d'esprit par rapport à quoi, Harry ?

**Harry**. − Tu es avec Ron et je ne sais p−

**Hermione**. − Oh Harry ! Ron n'est pas un problème, tu sais ! Je suis prête à le quitter si tu me le demandais !

**Harry**. − Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te demande cela ! C'est absurde !

**Hermione**. − Mais tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimais Harry !

**Harry**. − Mouhahahahaha ! Mais pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas toi !

**Hermione** (_en relâchant les mains de Harry_). − Mais si ce n'est pas moi, c'est qui ?

**Harry**. − Un homme ! Draco Malfoy !

**Hermione**. − Harry, tu es…

**Harry**. − Je suis gay, Hermione.

**Hermione**. − Joyeux ?

**Harry**. − Non! Homosexuel !

**Hermione**. − Ah ! Oui ! Gaaaaay !

**Harry**. − Et j'en suis fier ! Ça te pose un problème ?

**Hermione**. − Non ! Pas du tout ! Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Mais tout de même ! Malfoy !

**Harry**. − Qui l'aurait cru. Cela a été une surprise pour nous aussi. Mais que veux-tu ! On ne commande pas l'amûuuuuur !

**Hermione**. − Mais si tu l'aimes et que lui aussi t'aime, pourquoi est-tu si triste ?

**Harry**. − Il vient de rompre. C'est dramatique !

**Hermione**. − Mais pourquoi ?

**Harry**. − A cause de ses parents. Ils veulent le marier et avoir des petits-enfants.

**Hermione**. − Le marier avec qui ?

**Harry**. − Pansy Parkinson.

**Hermione**. − QUOI ! C'TE PUTE !

**Harry**. − Oh ! Hermione !

**Hermione**. − Excuses-moi Harry, je me suis laissée emporter !

**Harry**. − Je suis si triiiiiiiiiiiiste !

**Hermione**. − Ne te laisse pas aller, Harry ! Je suis là ! Et je t'aiderai à récupérer Malfoy !

**Harry**. − En faisant quoi ? Tu vas créer une société d'aide pour les héros en mal d'amour ?

**Hermione**. − Laisses-moi faire Harry. Fais-moi confiance.

**Harry**. − Hermione que ferais-je sans toi !

**Hermione**. − Je ne sais pas ! Que ferait le _Monde_ sans moi ! Ah, voici Ron qui arrive.

**Harry**. − Je dois partir. Je vous laisse tranquille. Merci, Hermione. (_Il quitte le Hall en courant et en sautillant_).

˜

˜

˜

˜

_Scène III. − Hermione, Ron_

˜

˜

˜

**Ron**. − Mon amour, tu es là ! Je te cherchais partout ! Mais ce n'est pas Harry que je vois là-bas ?

**Hermione**. − Oui, c'est bien lui.

**Ron**. − Mais pourquoi sautille-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui le rend heureux comme cela ?

**Hermione**. − Ron, je dois t'entretenir d'un sujet extrêmement sérieux.

**Ron**. − Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es enceinte !

**Hermione**. − Ne soit pas ridicule, Ron ! (_A part_) Ce n'est pas avec tes piètres performances que cela risque d'arriver !

**Ron**. − Que dis-tu mon amour ? Je n'entends pas bien.

**Hermione**. − Je disais que je m'inquiétais pour Harry. Il vient de m'avouer qu'il était amoureux, Ron.

**Ron**. − Harry ? Amoureux ? Mais de qui ?

**Hermione**. − D'un homme.

**Ron**. − Je le savais ! (_Il se tape le poing dans la main_)

**Hermione**. − Comment ça, tu le savais ?

**Ron**. − A la façon qu'il a de me regarder sous la douche, après les matchs de Quidditch ! Je le comprends, comment résister à un corps comme le mien !

**Hermione**. − Ron !

**Ron**. − Il n'y a qu'à voir ma magnifique musculature ! Et ma démarche féline ainsi que −

**Hermione**. − RON !

**Ron**. − Quoi !

**Hermione**. − Il ne s'agit pas de toi, imbécile !

**Ron**. − Ah bon ? C'est étrange ! Mais de qui s'agit-il, alors ?

**Hermione**. − De Draco Malfoy.

**Ron**. − MALFOY ! Mais il est tout maigrichon ! En plus il est blond ! Je vaux quand même mieux que lui tout de même !

**Hermione**. − Tu m'inquiètes, Ron.

**Ron**. − Désolé.

**Hermione**. − Harry me fait de la peine, Ron.

**Ron**. − Pourquoi ? Il n'a pas l'air malheureux, pourtant.

**Hermione**. − Malgré leur amour, Draco a rompu avec Harry. Les parents de Malfoy veulent le marier. Il est leur unique fils, et il ne tient pas à les décevoir, je suppose.

**Ron**. − Je n'ai pas l'impression que cela ait traumatisé Harry.

**Hermione**. − Parce que je lui ai dit que j'arrangerai tout, Ron. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

**Ron**. − MON AIDE ! Tu veux mon aide ! Mais tu es cinglée ou quoi ? Dans quoi tu t'es fourrée encore ! Qu'est-ce tu veux qu'on y fasse !

**Hermione**. − Je vais vous le dire ce qu'on va faire Ronald Bilius Weasley (_elle le dit en tapant du doigt la poitrine de Ron_). On va aller voir Lucius Malfoy, et on va faire sortir de sa caboche de mangemort, l'idée de marier Draco ! Et t'as intérêt à me suivre, Ronald ! Parce que sinon, finies les siestes crapuleuses ! C'est clair !

**Ron**. − Mais il suffisait de le demander, mon amour.

**Hermione**. − Viens, mettons-nous à l'écart pour discuter de ce que nous allons faire.

**Ron**. − Nous pourrions aller sous l'escalier de marbre et en profiter par la même occasion pour −

**Hermione**. − Pour discuter, Ron ! Seulement, discuter !

**Ron**. − Vos désirs sont des ordres, Madêeeeme ! (_Il le dit en suivant Hermione sous l'escalier_).

˜

˜

˜

˜

˜

A suivre…

˜

˜

˜

_Une petite review SVP. C'est le bouton en bas à gauche, juste un petit clique ! C'est gratuit ! Pour une review, j'offre une poupée Severus avec sa panoplie complète Cape noire/ Teint blafard/ Cheveux gras/ Paroles cyniques/ Baguette longue et dure. _

_Si cette fic vous plaît pas, premièrement, tant pis et deuxièmement vous pouvez me laisser une seconde chance et allez voir à mon profil, il y en a deux autres !_


	2. Acte II scène 1

Disclaimer : tous les persos à JKR

˜

˜

Genre : pièce de théâtre, humour/**parodie**.

˜

˜

˜

RAR : Je tiens à remercier Dame Arwen Black, Le Saut de l'Ange, Bidibou (Amyyyyyy Powaaaaaaaaaa !), Violette Silva et Zazaone pour vos review et votre patience. En effet, ce début d'acte II a été long à venir ! lol ! Mille excuses !

Une mention spéciale à Zazaone qui a accepté de corriger ce chapitre et qui a permis de l'améliorer.

Gros bisous à toutes et bonne lecture !

Pour les poupées Severus, ça ne va pas être possible, Zazaone les a toutes kidnappées ! Il faut dire qu'elle est très gourmande !

˜

˜

**_Quand tout part en sucette_**

_˜_

˜

**ACTE SECOND**

**Dans le Grand Hall de Poudlard**

_Scène première. − Severus, Lucius, Hermione, Ron_

_Hermione et Ron sont cachés derrière les escaliers. Severus et Lucius entrent dans le Grand Hall._

˜

˜

˜

**Lucius**. − Aaaaaaaaargh ! Maudit soit ce vieux fou, gâteux, et…et…aaaaaaaaaaargh ! Nous convoquer en urgence par un temps pareil ! Et nous ne savons même pas pourquoi de plus ! Il ne t'a vraiment rien indiqué Severus ?

**Severus**. − Non, rien du tout. Mais il semblerait que ce soit d'une extrême importance. Rarement, voire jamais, je ne l'ai vu dans cet état. Il frôlait l'hystérie.

**Lucius**. − Ce qu'il y a de sûr, c'est que la sénilité, il ne la pas frôlée mais heurtée de plein fouet. - _En montrant ses bottes _- Regarde-moi ça ! Elles sont complètement boueuses !

**Severus**. − Il y a pire…

**Lucius**, _soudain inquiet_. − Comme quoi !

**Severus**. − Tu es en train de friser.

**Lucius**. − Friser quoi ! Et friser d'où ?

**Severus**. − A cause de l'humidité, tu as les cheveux qui frisent Lucius.

**Lucius**_, en se plaquant les cheveux avec les mains_. − Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! - _Il se met à genoux et lève les bras au ciel _- Mais pourquouaaaaaaaaa ? Pourquoi mouaaaaaaaa ? Merlin, qu'ai-je fait de si maaaaaal ? Je n'ai pas mérité un tel châtiment ! - _Il s'effondre sur le sol aux pieds de Severus _-. Ca y est, c'est la fin Severus ! Je la vois ! Je la vois Severus ! Elle arrive ! Elle est là !

**Severus**, _se mettant à genoux et serrant Lucius dans ses bras_. − Mais quoi donc mon Ami !

**Lucius**. − La lumière Severus ! La lumière au bout du tunnel !

**Severus**. − Non Lucius ! Ne me quitte pas ! Pas de cette façon ! - _Il plonge son visage dans le cou de Lucius _-.

**Lucius**. − C'en est trop mon Ami ! Je n'en puis plus ; je me meurs, je suis mort, je suis enterré. N'y a-t-il personne qui veuille me ressusciter en me lissant la toison ? (1)

**Ron**, _caché derrière les escaliers, en train d'observer Lucius et Severus et chuchotant à Hermione_. − Tss, ils sont d'un ridicule !

**Hermione**. − Je dois avouer que se mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu.

**Ron**. − D'autant plus que les frisottis lui vont bien je trouve. Certes, ça lui donne un genre différent mais ça ne lui enlève en rien de son charme et …

**Hermione**, _lui coupant la parole_. − Ron ! Je pense que tu as un sérieux problème !

**Ron**. − Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore !

**Hermione**, _dans un soupir_. − Laisse tomber Ron. Tu es vraiment trop désespérant.

**Ron**. − Mais quoi ! Explique-toi ! Explique-moi !

**Hermione**, _ignorantRon et reportant son attention sur les deux hommes_. − J'espère qu'ils n'en auront plus pour longtemps. Je commence à avoir une sérieuse envie - _elle se tortille sur place _-.

**Ron**, _se collant contre son dos et lui susurrant à l'oreille_. − Mais qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche chère Mione.

**Hermione, **_sur un ton sec_. − Ma main dans ta gueule ?

**Ron**, _reculant et soudain mal à l'aise_. − Hum, on peut dire que tu sais trouver les mots pour me convaincre Hermione.

**Hermione**. − Je parlais de mon envie d'aller aux toilettes Ron. Et puis tais-toi donc cinq minutes ! Ca devient très intéressant…oh ! Par Merlin ! Mais je rêve ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ron, tu vois ce que je vois !

**Ron**. − Snape qui tente de réanimer Malfoy en lui faisant du bouche à bouche ?

**Hermione**. − Non mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ! Tu trouves que Malfoy a l'air d'agoniser là ! Tu ne crois pas plutôt que s'il manque d'air, c'est parce que Snape a pris d'assaut sa bouche !

**Ron**. − Maintenant que tu le dis…beuuuuuurk, c'est dégoûtant !

**Hermione**. − C'est surtout une opportunité à saisir !

**Ron**. − Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

**Hermione**. − Suis-moi ! - _Elle sort de sous les escaliers en tirant Ron par le bras, puis s'approche silencieusement des deux hommes trop occupés pour se rendre compte de quoi que se soit_ -

**Lucius**. − Grrrrmmllllrrrr

**Severus**. − Grrrrmmllllrrrr

**Hermione**, _sur un ton détaché_. − Bien le bonjour Messieurs.

(_Surpris, Severus et Lucius se relèvent rapidement en s'écartant l'un de l'autre_)

**Severus**, _haletant et en se remettant une mèche graisseuse en place_. − Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, quelle désobligeante apparition. - _Tentant de reprendre contenance et s'époussetant _- Pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous amène dans le Hall tel un poil pubien d'Hagrid dans ma soupe, Miss?

**Hermione**, _sourire en coin_. − Et bien figurez-vous Professeur, que Ron et moi-même étions tranquillement en train de discuter sous les escaliers quand soudainement nous avons entendu des cris…

**Severus**, _relevant un sourcil_. − Hum, en train de _discuter_.

**Hermione**. − C'est exact Professeur ! Et nous étions justement en train de parler de Monsieur Malfoy.

**Lucius**. − De moi ! - _Prenant un air hautain_ - Mais dites-moi Miss-Sang-de-Gourde, puis-je savoir _qui_ vous a autorisée à parler de ma personne ? Sachez que je ne suis pas à mettre dans toutes les bouches, Miss-Sang-de-Bourde !

**Hermione**. − En effet, celle du Professeur Snape semble suffire apparemment…

**Lucius**, _s'approchant menaçant_. − Espèce de petite…

**Severus**, _le retenant par le bras_. − Lucius ! Essaie de te calmer ! Je ne crois pas qu'éradiquer Miss Granger en plein Hall soit une si bonne idée.

**Lucius**.− J'en serais soulagé pourtant.

**Ron**, _à part_.− Moi c'est autre chose qui me soulagerait !

**Severus**, _tenant toujours Lucius par le bras_. − Et si Miss Granger nous racontait plutôt ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire sur toi, non ?

**Hermione**. − Oh, cela ne me dérange en aucune façon, Professeur. Et bien figurez-vous que Ron et moi-même souhaitions nous entretenir avec Monsieur Malfoy à propos de Harry et …Draco.

**Lucius**, _soudain intéressé et se libérant de Severus_. − Soyez plus explicite Miss-Sang-de-Tourte. Pourquoi voulez-vous me parler de mon fils et de ce Potter ?

**Hermione**. − Je viens de voir Harry, Monsieur. Et il m'a appris que vous souhaitiez unir Draco à Pansy la pu…heu la Parkinson.

**Lucius**, _perdant patience_. − Oui et alors ! Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde…

**Severus**, _lui coupant la parole et plissant ses jolis yeux ténébreux_. − Vous avez bien dit Miss Granger, que vous teniez l'information de Potter ?

**Hermione**. − C'est exact professeur…

**Lucius**. − Une minute Miss-Sang-de-Chiourme ! Comment Potter a-t-il pu être averti de ce mariage ! Et puis pourquoi vous en aurait-il parlé ! Et en quoi cela le regarde-t-il ! Et pourquoi frise-t-on quand il fait humide ! Hein ! - _Il la pointe du doigt, furieux_ - EST-CE QUE VOUS LE SAVEZ CA, MISS-SANG-DE-POUFS !

(_Moment de silence durant lequel tout le monde regarde Lucius avec stupéfaction_)

**Severus**, _se tournant vers Hermione_. − Alors Miss Granger ?

**Hermione**, _s'emportant, parlant à toute vitesse en faisant de grands gestes_. − Mais je vais vous répondre Messieurs ! Si Harry est au courant, c'est tout simplement parce que Draco lui a dit ! Et Harry m'en a parlé car cette nouvelle l'a bouleversé ! J'avoue qu'elle m'a un peu choqué au début, mais ce n'était facile pour lui de m'avouer sa relation avec Draco ! Et puis, Harry est mon ami, Messieurs, et je lui ai promis de l'aider ! Et je l'aiderais ! Et croyez-moi, vous allez l'annuler ce mariage ! Quitte à vous faire du chantage et vous menacer de dire à tout le monde que vous fricoter ensemble! BORDEL DE MERDE SANS CUL!

**Ron**. − Rhooooooo ! Quelle vulgarité Herm-

**Hermione**. − TA GUEULE LA BELETTE !

**Lucius**, _paniquant_. − Comment ? Draco et Potter ont une relation ! - _S'adressant à Severus_ - Dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu Severus ! C'est impossible ! C'est un cauchemar ! Oui, c'est ça ! C'est un cauchemar ! Rien n'est réel, je suis en train de dormir ! - _Il met une forte baffe à Ron_-

**Ron**, _se frottant la joue_. − Non mais ça va pas bien ouais ! J'y suis pour rien dans tout ça moi !

**Lucius,**_ il sert sa main douloureuse_− Misère ! Ce n'est pas un rêve !

**Severus**. − Miss Granger, la situation est des plus délicate. Vous devez absolument répondre à cette question : est-ce que Draco et Potter entretiennent une relation, heu, disons approfondie ?

**Hermione**. − Je l'ignore Professeur mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si grave ! Et en quoi cela peut-il le choquer étant donné ses propres penchants ?

**Lucius**. − Si, c'est grave Miss-Sang-de-Fourbe ! Parce que figurez-vous que Draco et Potter sont…demi-frères !

(_Ron fait la carpe et Hermione, d'effroi, porte une main devant sa bouche_)

**Hermione**, _balbutiant_. − Je…non…comment…mais c'est impossible ! Je ne peux vous croire !

**Severus**. − C'est pourtant l'effroyable vérité Miss Granger. Lucius a eu un enfant avec Lily Evans et cet enfant est Harry Potter.

**Hermione**. − Mais Harry est le portrait craché de James Potter!

**Lucius, **_l'air grave_. − La magie noire offre d'innombrables possibilités. Celle permettant de changer irrévocablement l'apparence physique d'une personne en fait partie.

**Ron**, _sortant de sa torpeur_. − Moi ce que je voudrais qu'on m'explique, c'est comment Lily Evans en ai venu à coucher avec VOUS ?

**Lucius**, _sourire narquois_. − Il faut dire que Lily Evans était une fieffée salope ! Surtout quand elle était éméchée. Ah, elle en a fait des heureux ! Mais là n'est pas le sujet ! Ecoutez Miss-Sang-de-Courge, vous devez absolument découvrir si Draco et Potter ont…enfin…vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et surtout, vous ne devez absolument rien divulguer sur ce que vous venez d'apprendre ! Il en va de votre survie…

**Hermione**. − Sachez que vos insinuations ne m'impressionnent en aucune façon, Monsieur Malfoy !

**Severus**, _plantant son regard dans le sien_. − Et si je vous menaçais d'un T à votre prochain devoir, Miss Granger ?

**Hermione**. − Inutile d'en arriver à de telles extrémités Professeur Snape. Je ferais ce que vous me demandez, Messieurs.

**Severus**. − Nous nous comprenons alors. - _S'adressant à Lucius_- Nous devrions peut-être nous dépêcher, Dumbledore nous attend dans son bureau.

**Lucius**. − Je compte sur vous Miss-Sang-de-Poulpe.

(_Les deux hommes quittent le Hall par les escaliers_)

**Ron**, _pousse un sifflement_. − Et bé ! Quel merdier !

**Hermione**, _d'un ton las_. − Je ne te le fais pas dire.

**Ron**. − Oh ! Oh ! Regarde qui arrive.

**Hermione**. − Génial ! Nous n'avons même pas de temps pour nous préparer à l'affronter !

˜

˜

˜

˜

(1) cf. L'Avare de Momo alias Molière.

˜

˜

˜

A suivre…


End file.
